


Hush

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Bang Yongguk, Yongguk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: This is just pure smut, there is no plot because I have no shame





	Hush

Your back slams into the wall, lips bruising against his own. Yongguk's breath is hot against your mouth. His hands search hungrily for the hem of your shirt. He barely lets enough space in between you to get your shirt off. His hands begin fumbling at your pants, trying to undo the buttons.  
"Off. Now," He growls against your swollen lips. The buttons are quickly undone, pulled down part way and kicked the rest of the way off. You lick his top lip and he groans, your hands slip under his shirt and begin to explore the heated skin of his chest, his shirt hiking up over your forearms. He backs up to take his pants off and you the wrestle shirt over his head. The spark of desire that flickered to life a few minutes ago has now turned into a raging inferno, threatening to devour you both. Yongguk hisses sharply and buries his face in your neck as your hand reaches in his underwear and wraps around his manhood. His plump lips ravish your neck and chest, your breath catching in your throat when his teeth graze your skin.  
"Mmm...fuck" Your grip tightening slightly around him.   
"Jump..." He growls, grabbing your ass and hoisting your legs around his hips. Yongguk spins around and heads toward the bedroom. The springs squeak under your weight as you're unceremoniously dropped on the bed. You openly ogle Yongguk's inked skin, taking in every detail, every drop of sweat, every crest and valley of his torso, the rise and fall of his chest. The carnal admiration is mutual, his eyes drink up the view of your bare chest. But not for long, as his eyes snap upward, the unrestrained lust in them freezes you in place. He climbs over you, placing his legs between yours, opening your absolutely dripping entrance to him. Yongguk's lips curve up into a mischievous grin.  
“So wet~” His fingers easily slips into you, your sopping wet slit doesn’t offer much resistance. You writhe and moan as he delves deep inside you, his slender fingers splay inside you, coaxing more and more of your natural lube to dribble onto his hand. He brings you to the edge multiple times, dangling your climax in front of you. You moan in frustration after the-- how many times have you been denied? You can't remember and yet you loved every minute of it. Your muscles flex around his fingers wringing them tightly, trying to force an orgasm from them. But all too soon those magical fingers are gone leaving a cold void in its wake.   
“Not yet…” He breathed into your ear, lowering himself on to you. Having been denied so many times has your pussy running like a river, dribbling steadily on to the sheets under you. Yongguk pushes into you, pulling a guttural moan from his chest as your walls tighten around him. You shiver at the sound, his vocalizations were a rare treat and were often the muse of your lewd fantasies. His shaft throbs longingly inside of you, sending sparks along your already too sensitive nerves. You bite your lip to stifle a cry, still running on the edge of multiple climaxes. Yongguk's lip twitches before spreading into a predatory grin, as he props himself up again to gaze down at you.   
“No, no, none of that. Let’s not have any more holding back now, baby. I want to hear you moan under me. I want to hear all the vulgar noises your pussy makes around my cock as I fuck you to pieces. And more than anything else,” he leans down to whisper breathily into your ear, “I want to hear your pretty little voice scream my name again, and again, and again.” Each ‘again’ is punctuated with him snapping his hips into you after slowly dragging out of you, sending sparks through your already too sensitive nerves. Yongguk leans down to capture you lips with his own in a deep, sizzling kiss, as he begins thrusting into you with purpose.  
His name cracks multiple times in your mouth, as you try to vocalize your pleasure. Yongguk’s seemingly random rhythm keeps you from acclimating to it. Each time, his angle changes to stimulate a new part of you, giving you more pleasure than you can handle. Yongguk’s hips slap rhythmically against your ass for the better part of an hour, changing pace every so often. Your nails dig into his back and your legs lock around his waist, as that familiar warmth builds in your belly, but it’s so much hotter than usual, you were sure that if you looked your stomach would be glowing red hot, like iron fresh out of the forge.   
“I want you to cum for me baby…” He groans in your ear, followed by a series of hungry kisses along your jaw, sending waves of pure ecstasy through your body. You hang on to him for dear life, as your pleasure drunk body is wracked by an intense orgasm. Everything turns white, your voice finally giving out, the scream pent up in your chest only comes out as a hoarse whisper.   
All the energy is sapped from your body and you go slack under Yongguk, completely spent.   
Yongguk flops down beside you, smiling warmly.  
“What?” you ask suddenly feeling very exposed.  
“You’re just...so beautiful,” he says, sounding almost awe-struck. The sudden change from experienced lover to awestruck boyfriend has you caught off guard and your face turns bright red. Burying your face in his shoulder, you mumble your dissent, while secretly marvelling how he can make you feel like the sexiest woman in the world one moment but then also making you blush like a schoolgirl with a crush the next. Fatigue finally caught up with you and you felt your eyelids begin to droop close.  
“Baby?”  
“Mmm?,”  
“Dream about me, cause I’ll be dreaming about you,”


End file.
